Gas discharge lasers, e.g., KrF, ArF, F.sub.2, XeF, XeCl, CO.sub.2 and the like laser systems operating at pulse repetition rates of up to 6 kHz and above present certain operational problems, related, in part, to disturbances to the gas flow circulating around the lasing medium containing chamber, and particularly in the vicinity of the high repetition rate gas discharges occurring between elongated gas discharge electrodes as such electrodes are well known in the art. Applicants propose certain improvements and modifications to existing assemblies comprising, e.g., electrodes, a preionizer(s), a main insulator(s) and electrode supports.